User talk:Gato sin suerte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gato sin suerte page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 09:14, September 14, 2010 RE: May I ask a question? Hello! To answer your question, we would rather have people talk about it on our new forums than on the wiki. The wiki is for official information. The forums, however, are perfect for anything the fans want to talk about. I hope this answers your question. :) --Lord Kenny 22:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, right now, all of the cannon articles need a lot of work, and we would prefer it if people to work on those instead of fanon articles. :However, in the future once the wiki is in better shape, we'll most likely start to allow fan things to be added to the wiki. --Lord Kenny 04:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Any edit you make, even if it's simply fixing a spelling error, helps out the wiki. The pages for episodes could use work in particular. Quite a few characters need pages for them created as well. ::If there is anything that you need assistance with, please feel free to let me know! :) --Lord Kenny 06:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fanstuff I AM MEEN! I return to this wiki ONCE AGAIN to rain doom, er, I mean tell about Zim raining his ''doom, on the filthy heads of the inhabitants of Earth! I claim credit to adding to the Zimphony transcript because I forgot to log on before I started to add to it. Invader MEEN 07:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. Just letting you know. Invader MEEN 20:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. please let me know when fanon is allowed. Good idea, but what do we do if we have multiple article-sized information thingys about our fanon? Invader MEEN 20:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) --- ATTENTION! I HAVE CREATED A SOLUTION: POST ALL FANON HERE: http://invaderclub.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Club_Wiki P.s. I claim credit to the edit to Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff, I forgot to log on before editing again. Invader MEEN 06:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can, but nothing disturbing. No guts, please. (also your avatar is another type of thing that cannot be posted, it's nasty when you go along a wiki and find a page with nothing but that junk.) Invader MEEN 18:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I haven't heard of any others that are like ZADR, but yeah, in general, please no "relationships" between males and males or females and females. Invader MEEN 05:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ZADR? What does the ZADR stand for? (Zim And Dib Rocks?) Ignore the moron who vadalized this section. If you cannot get a copy of the Invader Club logo, I will try to get it to you through some other means. Invader MEEN 19:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Um. My name is magic8ball8 and i edit here, well, how do you lock to edit stuff? Because LORD KENNEY I saw locked one of his transcripts, and my question is how do you do that? If there's an error on his stuff that's locked then how can we fix it? He's not actually on here anymore so how do we fix any of his mistakes or ask a question? Hi! Hi Gato Sin Suerte! I'm just peachy, thank you lol ^_^ Congrats on being the new Wiki mod! InvaderDee 17:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Forums? Hi! I was just wondering...is it just my computer thats doing this? Every time I try and go onto the Zim Fanart/Fanfic forums, it says: 'We could not load the forum that you are attempting to access. Please try again later.' Is something up with the Forums or is it just me? Thanks! InvaderDee 08:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? This seems like kind of a silly question, but, how do you upload pictures? I knew at one point in time, but I seem to have forgotten... Luna419 01:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Another question I had another question, if you don't mind me asking: How do you edit the tables? (Like the ones on the character pages.) I want to change the one on Gaz's page, I can barely see the text.Luna419 22:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks~! Luna419 22:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) pics hey can you help me? i need a picture of a regular sir unit on the page "what is your sir or gir units name and disguise." if you can help me, please leave a message on my talk page. Re: Vandalism 1- Not a problem. :) I'm actually a bit busy myself, so I've been keeping the edits rather small lately. (Should be back by next week, hopefully.) 2- Sure thing. (It was this guy http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:206.212.43.139 but you probably got him/her.) 3- Yes! That would be very awesome. :3 Thanks~ Luna419 05:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanon You just said that fanon articles are allowed on this wiki, right? You do realize there is already a fanon wiki for Invader Zim, right? Maybe instead of allowing fanon articles on this site, you could post a link from this canon wiki to the fanon. Does that sound like a good idea? -Heinz84 8:12 AM 10/21/10 Transcript I was wondering when you will do the "Dark harvest" transcript. It's my favorite episode and i love to read transcripts of my favorite episode. Thanks! WHO RUINED ZIMWIKI?! Yeah, um, sorry about my little screw-up with the Invader Zim Video Game article thing. I can see why you would delete it. Trick is, given my lack of experience with Wikia pages, blogs, etc., creating new articles is pretty much my limit. Incidentally, if you could transfer that info elsewhere, and maybe add some new ideas for the gameplay, I'd appreciate it. By the way, who screwed up the layout for these Wikis? I mean, everything is on the right side now, which is very annoying. I have some choice words for the d****e who ruined Wikia, because now Zimwiki and other Wikias (including, as I found out, Wikitroid) have been reduced to little more than a billboard for other Wikia pages 90% of us don't give a sh** about. If you know who wrecked Wikia, try convincing them to restore it. If you succeed in restoring it somehow, believe me, we'll know: This wikia won't suck anymore. Anyway, to recap, sorry about the error with the video game, hope you could help me post the information elsewher, and to heck with the dirtbags who ruined Wikia. dib will dib be in this talk. 04:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon all Stars 2 the first Cartoon all stars was back in 1990. In Cartoon All Stars 2 Zim,Dib,Gaz and Gir Team up with Jumpy ghostface,Bugs bunny,Pucca and Garu, Finn and Jake,Sonic,Talis,Kunckles and Amy rose to take down a enemy named Darkness. Voices Zim-Richard Steven Horvitz. Dib-Andy Bermen. Gaz- Malissa flhan. Gir-Tom kenny Jumpy ghostface/Garu-Brian Drummond. Pucca-Tabitha St. Germain. Bugs bunny-Jeff Bergman. Finn-Jeremy Shada. Jake-Johh dimaggio. Sonic-Roger craig smith. Tails-Kate Higgins. Kunckles-Travis willngham. Amy rose- cindy robinson. Darkness-??? Hey, do you know how to post one message on all talk pages? My plan was to ask fans/members for storyline ideas and Zim/Dib /GIR/Gaz sprites for the video game we're making (not exactly an advertisement, more like a universal request for game ideas). I dunno if you really approve of this whole "video game" idea, but if you could give me some advice on how to execute this plan, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Invader A 02:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Invader Club Wiki Okay, what does slash ''mean? I can't figure that out. And no, we really shouldn't explore those alternate universes where Zim is Dib's lover, or anything of the like. Just try to keep it PG-13 (or if you really are unsure, ask yourself, 'What would Nickelodeon say?') LOL Invader MEEN 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the promotion on the main page, and sorry that this thanks is late. Invader MEEN 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) New Invader Zim but is it good http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMJguAvOxZk This person found information of new Invader Zim on a web site ATTENTION ALL INVADER ZIM FANS: If you would like to save the new "zombie" Zim, follow these instructions: 1. go to the invader zim messageboards at nick.com. 2. find a thread labeled: "SAVE ZIM!!!" 3. Contribute with ideas and support. Invader MEEN 19:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I found it from two sources, and the information is the same, so that confirms it. Even then we do not want Nickelodeon to mess this opportunity up. Invader MEEN 17:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Format for Episodes, format for wiki, etc. Hi, I just noticed that on the episodes the contributers can't decide between callling the fun facts "Fun Facts" or "Trivia". Which one do you think it should be? Invader MEEN 05:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Good point on the multiple sources thing. Anydangways, I was wondering how you did the Most Horrible Christmas Ever skin. Could you instruct me how do do the clearish page thing? Any help would be appreciated. Invader MEEN 07:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tips, I will look into creating a similar Christmas theme that is unique. Invader MEEN 07:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hi there Gato! Received your message about the rollback rights, but, and I'm going to be completely honest, the idea confuses me a little... Is it sort of like a more advanced Undo button? Sorry if I sound kind of... well, I guess stupid is a good word. Vithian 08:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting and, excuse my overactive imagination, a little prestigious! So, if someone was vandalising a wiki page, I could simply go to their profile and undo the contribution, instead of going through the editing process? Vithian 06:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Really, thank you! And don't worry about it, I don't mind helping out. I quite enjoy it actually. I'm glad you like my avatar, it makes me smile too! Vithian 10:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Anger/ Atention Hey you, remember me, InvaderT? Huh? I Want you to look on my page, you might feel guilty on deleting my page! This is my final edit (until I reach my demands). From: InvaderT P.S, I hate your picture, it's just plain wrong! Re: Rollback Rights Hello! I got your message about the Rollback rights. The notion was a little confusing at first, but I think I understand it now. To answer your question, yes, I have been trying to clean up vandalism and useless pages, so the idea of Rollback rights is pretty exciting! I think I'm interested in it, yeah. My only question is, would Rollbacking work on wikia contributors that don't have actual accounts? Dykeatron 01:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. And thanks a lot! I've always thought editting this wiki was fun, I'm glad to be of service. Dykeatron 03:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) So Promotions Hi, I was wondering, do we have any requirements to be promoted? If so, could you direct me to the page that has them? If not, I'd like to know the requirements for Beaurecrat. Thanks! Invader MEEN 01:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Promotions Moving the little comment talk over here, you mentioned me in the Zim Wiki Corner, does that mean I could be promoted? If not, I understand, I haven't been here long. Just wondering. Vithian 11:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Very well! I expect to still be here, but until then, I'll just clean this place up a little. Just a suggestion, sometimes (i.e.When making an infobox) the text is in black, against a black background, which makes it impossible to read unless it's highlighted. Probably should change that when you get around to it. It occurs in other places too, but mostly in the template section... Vithian 07:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Promotions again I had not read about the promotions. I would like to request rollback rights, because I am a Top Contributor and I have eradicated vandalism before. Invader MEEN 03:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry about the whole triple message thing, the internet connection I'm using is a bit glitch-y... Anyway, thanks for the promotion, and I hope to become the next admin! Invader MEEN 05:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow, really?!? I could help with organizing the pages/categories, and destroying pages that need to be destroyed. I also could fix up the home page (there's a few minor grammatical errors, nothing major). Invader MEEN 05:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Okay, so I was thinking that in order to categorize something, you have to use the preapproved categories. I you need a new one, you have to contact the admin. This way the categories are much more orderly. Approved: *Invader Zim Merchandise *Invader Zim Episode (season here) if it is unfinished just note that in the season paretheses *Dib Filmography, Almighty Tallest Filmograhpy, et al. Any more ideas would be appreciated. Invader MEEN 18:53, December 9, 2010 (UTC) (P.S.) Thank you for the admin rights. It is awesome. I was just using those as examples. ...Although, you are right, having preapproved categories may not work. Well, we could post a blog entry saying that if you are unsure, only use these categoreis: (list of categories) Then it will at least cut down on uneeded categories. Invader MEEN 19:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Top of the Line I just noticed that Top of the Line has a fanmade script. Aren't we supposed to keep the fanon and canon separate? Invader MEEN 19:51, December 10, 2010 (UTC) And now, another AMAZING MESSAGE from ME, MEEN!! (cue echo) I can get you the infoboxes and start up the cast pages, but more likely I will get pictures of the characters. BTW, what happened to the 360 degree picture of Tallest Red? Did you move it from Almighty Red to somewhere else? Also, I'd like to start making pages for the action figures. If you could figure out how to create them (title mostly), I'd appreciate it. Invader MEEN 19:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Randomly Annoying... Again... Yeah, it's Vithian, being randomly annoying... again... But, I had to ask, what is rule 34 of Invader Zim Characters? It's over at the Ways to Help section, and it kind of confuses me... Did I miss something? Vithian 05:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Aha! I understand now! Alright, no porn (who'd put porn up for a cartoon wiki?). It's probably a good thing you like people leaving messages on your talk page, I have a feeling that this page and I will become quite good friends... Vithian 06:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Invader Dib Hey. Once again, it's me. I was just over at the Invader Dib page, but is there actually any proof for the stuff there? Is it all fan speculation? Maybe, if it is real, we should provide a source of some kind, because I've tried to find where it's come from, but there's nothing that says anything about it... Vithian 04:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's sort of what I assumed as well, but some of it doesn't seem to add up, and seems more like a fan's hopeful wishes then canon. Besides, I tried to find anything on it, and I couldn't find half the stuff the page mentions. I don't own the DVDs, so I can't view the commentaries and see what they say. Even if Jhonen stated some of the stuff, there are a lot of maybe's on the page... I dunno, I mean, I'll see if I can find the commentaries on Youtube or something... --Vithian 09:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hostility? No,it's just that there was a situtation at the Pffanon wiki. It's sorted out now. Oh, and I really won't contribute here, this place is just to dark for me. I will rarely, if ever be here now that HyperHearts58 is not leaving Pffanon. Oh and you really will need luck, "Luckless Cat". Scubadave 21:35, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to see me here too! (; [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow... As the subject line says: Wow... Of course I still want to be promoted! Thank you! Thank you so much! I mean, I'm going away tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while, but after I get back, I'll start cleaning up some of the pages here (starting with the transcripts, which are a real mess) Thank you again! --Vithian 09:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Just Leaving Another Message The videos on this site? Do they have anything to do with anything? I mean, most of them are Invader Zim AMV's, but there's a Lagy GaGa one there, and some videos about pairings, and whilst I don't have anything against most pairings, isn't this supposed to be a factual wiki, which would mean no fanon? Unless I'm mistaken... Anyway, shouldn't the only videos here be directly related to canon only? You know, commentaries, the episodes, etc? --Vithian 09:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Teneery 23:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Thank you very much for appreciation! Truth to be said, most of those screenshots I've found on internet. Unfortunately, I don't have IZ DVDs to catch screnshots from them (in my country we don't have Invader Zim at all!), just my not-very-good-quality episodes on computer. Thank you once again! :) - teneery Teneery 23:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC)No, I don't mind you asking xD I'm from Poland (that's why my english is not very good ;)) I' ve noticed that you used some of my pictures to make badges. I don't mind it, in addition to that I've uploaded more pics without assigning them to pages. I'll probably upload more, when I have a time. Teneery 19:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: You Oh my gosh, I didn't see that coming! Thank you for considering me a choice for administrator. Lately I haven't been able to get online as often as I usually do, and it does ''sound like a lot of work, but I suppose I'm pretty interested, yes. What are some of the things I'd be expected to do? Dykeatron 20:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again! I think now I've managed to wrap my head around the responsibilities. I'm just happy to improve the wiki in any way I can, so I'd be more than glad to take up the job. Dykeatron 02:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once more, and I will be sure to keep that in mind. Dykeatron 04:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM: Earth "Awwww... ''Zim!"- Almighty Tallest Lol, but now its time to get down to buisness. I LOVE THE NEW SCHEME FOR THE WIKI! Invader MEEN 05:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the new Invader Club logo, looks great on the wiki. So, did Wikia switch around the names for Admin and Beaurecrat? Last I checked, an admin was the one that promoted people (and the beaurecrats couldn't). Invader MEEN 05:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, isn't the iz shipping fanon wiki kinda like the Invaderclub wiki? The purpose of Invaderclub now is really to make a character (whether you're the pilot of the MASSIVE or a food service drone or an Invader) and post art and write articles about how they go about conquering the universe. What is the general purpose of the iz shipping fanon wiki (other than fanon centered around Zim)? Invader MEEN 18:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I dunno about the romance... and what do you mean in the second part? I can't figure it out. Invader MEEN 02:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, it's okay as long as it has a different purpose than the Invader Club Wiki. Invader MEEN 02:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure that GIR's brain isn't loose in the wiki? Okay, so when I went to save my stuff on two different pages (Walk for Your Lives and the redirect page Ultra Peepi), it kept wiping out EVERYTHING, including the stuff that was already there, and the wiki markup codes were gone (and would stay that way for a while), and it was in Preview Mode. Also, I could NOT save it, no matter what I did. Could you help explain this glitch? Invader MEEN 06:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikia complaints Well, if we're going to "complain" to them, we might as well tell them ALL of the bugs, right? also, I was thinking that we suggest them combining the Monaco skin with the theme designer, because the theme designer is really the only reason why I don't want to switch back... Invader MEEN 19:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, I just noticed that the 39 Clues Wiki has these neat things called badges. You get 'em for doing stuff like editing 25 pages, adding categories to pages, etc. I also know how to set it up. Would you like badges here? I could come up with some names (Ex: The Nightmare Begins Badge: Earned by making a first edit, etc.) Invader MEEN 18:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have contacted Wikia and will set them up ASAP. I'm also adding them to Invader Club Wiki. Any ideas for names? Invader MEEN 04:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I interpreted your message as "okay". I only asked HOW to do it, though. I'll just wait until I get a definitive "OK". Invader MEEN 05:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, srry about the misunderstanding, I got carried away. Wikia hasn't given me a reply yet, and I just remembered that I just said this: "I would like to add badges to: Invader ZIM Wiki Invader Club Wiki" ...that's all. I actually didn't ask how to do it, oh well. Well, let me know when and I'll have Wikia on the job (at least, I hope they will respond). ok i think the badges are really cool, but why is it saying that i haven't earned any badges? i've been on here since lord kenny was the admin, and i don't even have the 'created an account' badge. what's up with that? Invader777 18:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) never mind it's working now. sorry! Invader777 18:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up and Lock- Invader Dib? Hi, sorry I haven't been on in a while. Life happened. XD Anyways, I've noticed that the Invader Dib page is loaded with fan speculation and prone to edit wars and vandalism. I posted on the talk page about possibly cleaning it up and locking it. What are your thoughts? Luna419 05:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges That's all right, I saw a mention of it in the wiki activity. I'll go to the page and check it out right now. Dykeatron 18:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki navigation bar FRYLORD! PERMISSION TO EDIT THE NAVIGATION BAR! My idea: Links Characters Episodes Cast It makes more sense this way, doesn't it? Invader MEEN 02:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Picture uploading glitch gets on my nerves Okay, so I go to upload a pic, I find it, I press UPLOAD, and....nothing. It never makes it past that point, no matter how many times I press the button. It's happened at least 10 times to me! what happened? Invader MEEN 20:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Almoste every time I upload now. But of course i can upload a joke GIF but not a screenshot which is awesome. It's like it's got a mind of it's own. Invader MEEN 18:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) my million questions Ok, i have a million questions. This is magic8ball8 the one whose always confused. My questions are A) are you the main administrator, B) what happened to Lord Kenny, C) when was this zim.wikia created D) who created it E) are the administrators ADULTS????? F) why are Dib and ZIM kissing? G) is there a limit to how many pages are on this wikia? H) is there a contest for the wikias? SORRY! ILL STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! -----Magic8ball8 OH, AND R U A BOY OR GIRL? sory YAY! More questions! HI! It's magic8ball8 again. I have more questions (sorry if thats hard) A) How do ZaDR, DaTR, whatever they are get named???? B) I thought we weren't allowed to cuss. Are we allowed to on our own page (not that i would) C) How do you retire or quit your account? (not that i EVER would) D) What does it mean to be "Ranked #1 or #8" or something like that? E) When were badges created? F) Who created the badges? G) How many badges are there? I THINK thats all but im the type of person that might come up with more. ----magi8ball8 P.S, (i lied, i have another. sorry) H) How do you upload pictures/videos? I 4got this question.. Why does it log you out after a while and call you "a wikia contributor"? magic8ball8 oh another q. DOES IT MATTER IF YOU ARE A BOY OR GIRL ON THIS WIKIA? AND ARE THE ADMINISTRATORS FEMALE OR MALE OR DOES IT MATTER??? MAGIC8BALL8 Badges Functional I WILL need help customizing them, though. Go to Special:AchievementsCustomize to customize them. Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 19:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Questions of DOOM A) How many episodes were supposed to be made? B) Is there a set age for joining the wikia? C) What does Gato sin suerte mean? (its a cool name) D) Why exactly are Dib and ZIM kissing? They're both guys so isn't that weird for it to be a romance, ZaDR? E) Does it matter what you have as your profile pic? F) Is it a competition to see who gets the most badges and who gets them the fastest? G) Is there a limit to how many people can join this wikia? H) What is the limit to what you can post on your blog? I) Is it possible for anyone to hack my account? (bad question) J) Will accounts expire? K) If you're unable to go on your account will it shut you off or will you admins take down the account? L) Are we allowed to make pages for the people who created the show and stuff? M) Is the zim.wikia open all night? (24 hrs) N) What happens if all of a sudden you dislike invader ZIM? I THINK that's all, but no promises. :( magic8ball8 Nice Work with the Badges Although, we need to get ideas for the picture badges. I think a cool name for one might be Dib the Intruder. Another AMAZING message, from ME, User: InvaderMEEN! 20:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) DOOMY DOOM DOOM SO, How many pics r we allowed to download? How do we upload pics, it always says i tried 2 upload illegal files. How many people can edit a page at once? i cant think of anymore questions at the time Irken Invaders Sorry, I didn't know :/ I'll delete those categories, okay?Teneery 22:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) LADEDA luv magic8ball8 OK, A) Do you get to create badges as you go? B) Does all your wikia stuff like on jhonen vasquez wikia interfeer with your job and your life and family (yeah i asked that on your JHONEN VASQUEZ PAGE) C) did u create the Jhonen Vasquez page? D) how many wikias can you rule with your iron fist? Ill think of more questions soon on both your jhonen and this PS, E) WHICH ONE R U ON MORE: JHONEN VASQUEZ OR ZIMMY? magic8ball8 who loves asking qs. Character Relationship Talk I've started a discussion on the Character Relationships Talk page about which pages should be destroyed and which should stay. Luna419 17:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Badges Pt.2 So, I just noticed that the badges run off of the badge area and into the "Badges you can earn" area. any info on this? Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 03:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Another QUESTION Hey, i gotta big questino. WHAT DOES XD AND ;D mean??? IT WAZ ON MY BLOG POST THE WORLD FROM MY LIFE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I ALREADY SAID I WAZ SORRY 4 LYING. I GOT LAZY AND I LIED AT SOME POINT. IM SORRY AND I MADE A BLOG POST CALLED I WAZ LYING AND I APOLOGIZED. SOWWY. MAGIC8BALL8 I just had to say it Zim has never bathe on screen ok. Templates Badges It's okay with me, I just created them in hopes that it would promote Navigational Templates, making it easier to get around here. Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 05:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Paste bath/ Zim's nudity Zim takes Paste baths because Water Bruns Zim. Zim was never naked on the show except in a flashback when was a smeet. Questions I was wondering, are we allowed to create our own characters on this wiki? Cuz my username is Invader Xena, an Irken invader I made up. I talked about her and put a picture of her on my user page. I even put her SIR unit with disguises and everything. I just started this wiki so... Reply back to me soon, thanks! InvaderXena☽ Invader 02:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Promotions? I have another question: How do you get promoted? What do you do when you're promoted? What are promotions about on this wiki? InvaderXena☽ Invader 06:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) More Questions I have more questions ( Sorry if i ask too many questions cuz i might ask even more questions ) ( This question might not really be a question though ) Is is good or great that I made it to the 8th rank on my first day on this wiki? I started at rank 14th or 16th and then made it to rank 8! I also have a suggestion: Have you ever thought about putting a chat on this wiki? I was thinking it would be fun and better to add a chat to this wiki. If not, its fine. It was only a suggestion... InvaderXena☽ Invader 06:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Answers Well, I don't even know who Xena the warrior is! I just got the name Xena from my friend's pet XD So, you're still thinking of putting a chat? So, if you get more users on this you'll make a chat? InvaderXena☽ Invader 19:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Minor Vandlism on Invader Dib... again Hey sorry to be a pest, but there is a small bit of vandlism on the Invader Dib page that I suppose we missed when we locked it. For some reason the word "poop" has been randomly inserted in some places. I wasn't sure who to go to, so I went to you. :/ Luna419 00:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Um? okayyyyyyyyyyyy im sure iwve already asked thiss, but will wikias and accounts exxpirer? and will i get kicked off for A questions B speelling things wrong and C lying on accident? okay i wanna get this striahgt, your name is LUCKLESS CAT? (no thats kool but luckless cat. thats kool but interesting.....) ANYWAY, what is the limit to YOUR message page, theire are millions of messages, its not even funny any w=more. Sowwy i have all these erroers, im in a rush. Also a lot of people keep disapperaing then reappearing at some random point. yeah i know my format is hard 2 read. sorry about that. i waz just born this way. love magic8ball8 PS, YOUR HEAD SMELS LIKE A PUPPY!!!! JK :) OR XD :D My other thingieeeeeeeeeeee okay i was reading your gibberish ZaDR thing, posted a comment and screamed when i read everything. (seriously it waz scary and not appropriate for me, and i can handle lots of things not really. anyway,) it came to me, DO YOU GET TO KNOW EVERYONES INFORMATION LIKE THEIR EMAIL, FACEBOOK, ADDRESS ETC. MAGIC8BALL8 Another Suggestion I have noticed that most of the pictures on the articles came from Google. I was thinking some of the pictures may be copyrighted. So, I was also thinking we could just upload screenshots instead of going to Google and uploading copyrighted pictures. Reply back to me soon, thanks! InvaderXena Invader 23:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Episode Screenshots Pages I've been doing some thinking, since Invader777 and me upload so many screenshots (and still have more), I came up to idea to make special "episode screenshots pages", which will include only screens from episodes. That would make more pictures in wiki gallery, more pages, more visitors/editors. What do you think? Teneery 15:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think testing is very fair. From what should we start? Teneery 16:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll start doing them tomorrow (since I don't have time to do this today, sorry ^^; ). Thanks :) Teneery 14:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The episode screenshot pages have been up for a while, so what do you think? Are we going to keep them? Can we make more? Invader777 11:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Copyrighted Images Ok, I was just saying. I just want to make this wiki better :) P.S-Thanks, but the tutorial isn't mine so don't give me the credit! InvaderXena Invader 23:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Minor Invaders I have a question: How do you know the names of the minor Irken Invaders? I have never heard of their names and I don't think their names were mentioned in the episodes! P.S- I am curious...What is your profile picture, or avatar? InvaderXena Invader 23:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) UGHHH Okay i was seriously bored and stuff and i was reading peoples talk pages so i could leave messages and ask questions. ANYWAY, what's rule 34????? (i really shouyld ask the vithain person about this, sorry) I saw it and i was like, YOUR ALLOWED TO SAY THAT WORD?? WHAT THE HECK??? I THOUGHT I WAS DREAMING! anyway, WHY ON IRK WOULD THAT BE ON THIS WIKIA??? WHTA THE HECK>???? Love your weirdness and confusedness Magic8ball8 UGHHH Okay i was seriously bored and stuff and i was reading peoples talk pages so i could leave messages and ask questions. ANYWAY, what's rule 34????? (i really shouyld ask the vithain person about this, sorry) I saw it and i was like, YOUR ALLOWED TO SAY THAT WORD?? WHAT THE HECK??? I THOUGHT I WAS DREAMING! anyway, WHY ON IRK WOULD THAT BE ON THIS WIKIA??? WHTA THE HECK>???? Love your weirdness and confusedness Magic8ball8 Cold I just finished reading what you have posted for your fanfic, "Cold" and I think it's really really good! My friends all think so as well, and we're all waiting for the next chapter to come out. My one friend also likes the idea you had about the gravity affecting Zim's height, but she would like you to explain that a little bit more. Please keep writing! Invader777 00:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) My friend says thank you, and that her brain is no longer hurting. Invader777 21:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Sidebar Thingy So, do you know how we could get featured in that sidebar thing called "more from wikia"? Also, is is just me, or is the wiki finally feeling "almost complete"? Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 19:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) "I had no idea...." -GIR I guess it's because I don't really pay attention to the blog posts that much... I will hold off until you approve. So what's wrong with the categories, anyway? I think I can help. (P.S. Your new avatar icon is awesome) Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 05:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Invader Blue's Trial part 1 thumb|300px|right|Invader Blue's Trial part 1 of 5 Zim wiki on Facebook Um, I just noticed a facebook group about ZIM wiki. Is this by us? They've got the logo... Also, do you think I could get edit rights? Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 18:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, that would be me. I created the page to help promote our site. Please feel free to like, suggest, and comment on it. I did a blog post when I created the page, but I guess not enough people saw it. Invader777 04:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh? Okay on my talk page someone sent me the link to "Invader Blue's trial" who sent that? its not bad i just wanna know whosent that. magic8ball8 Project Character Hello Gato, so Invader Eli and I were talking, and Eli suggested we should put a prject on this wiki. Basically, a prject is a page with a goal contributing to the wiki, and Project Character is about the character pages the best they can possibly be. So, the project works like this: All the character articles will be graded bronze. Then, users nominate certain articles for silver or gold. And articles can't be nominated for gold unless they are already silver. And then on the talk page, members will tell the user nominating the article what they could do to make the article better. And then after a project lead believes the article is ready, they will put Comments before Vote on the nomination. After there are no comments for 24 hours, a vote will be started, where members will vote "yay" or "nay" on the vote. If they're enough yay comments in a week, the article will be granted Silver grade. Gold articles will have a chance of being featured on the Main Page, which changes every month. Members can up to three noninations at a time. If you allow us to do this project, we will make a page for it. Ranks: Smeet, Soldier, Invader, Senior Invader, Almight Tallest, Retired Irkens. Smeet: When a user joins the project, the start out as a Smeet. In order to become a Soldier, they have to have at least six nominations approved. Soldier: In order for a Soldier to become an Invader, they have to have at least twelve nominations approved. Invader: In order for an Invader to become a Senior Invader, they have to have at least twenty-four nominations approved. Senior Invader: N/A Almighty Tallest: They are the leaders of the project. They keep the project running smoothly. There are two Almighty Tallest. They must be users that are on almost every day. If either of them feel that they should quit, they will appoint a Senior Invader in their place. Retired Irkens: These are users that have not been online for three months. On a certain day, they will be removed from the project if they have not edited since. InvaderXena Invader 23:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) '(Example) Zim - Silver Nomination' I think he looks ready. (Nominator's Signature) I think his appearance section can be expanded. (Member's Signature) Done. (Nominator's Signature) Looks good, Comments Before Vote? (Almighty Tallest's Signature) '-24 hours-' 'Vote' Yay (Member's Sig) Yay (Member's Sig) Yay (Member's Sig) Nay, I think the Personality section can be summarized; it's awfully long. (Member's Sig) Done. (Nominator's Sig) '-a week later-' With three yay votes and one nay vote, Zim shall be granted Silver grade. (Almight Tallest's Sig) Me and Invader Eli think this is a good idea because we think this project can improve the wiki's articles. We were also thinking that we should delete a few short articles and combine them. For example: The minor invaders' articles could all be put into one big article called, "Minor Invaders" Thank you, InvaderXena Invader and ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 23:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ can i ask you something Question can i ask you somethingPoky7774 01:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm Sandra Cheeks! I just wanted to tell you that I am here to help out and prevent vandalism when possible. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Me? An administrator? I'll try do my best! *salutes* Thanks :) Teneery 09:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured It's nice to see you back. :) You did a nice job with main page. I have, however, idea about featured article/quote. I'm not saying that your choses are wrong, but I thought more about voting for featured article/quote per month or week. People with big enough amount of mainspace edits could nominate and vote for articles/quotes that should be featured. It's just a conception, nothing more. However, I would like you to consider it. Teneery 08:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I think that nominater and/or voter could be any user with, let's say, minimum 100 mainspace edits or with 150 points from badges (or something like that) - that would be in rules on the voting page. There would be also place for both supporting and oppose votes. We should also decide whenever the vote/article would last a week or a month on the main page. I'm thinking about details right now and when I'll write down all of them, I'll send you a next message :) Teneery 17:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) One of the things we could do is a 'featured article template'. By thtat I mean a line which would say something like: "This article was one fo the featured, meaning it was voted one of the best articles on the wiki." which we could put at the top of the article. What do you think about marking such articles? Teneery 07:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I would edit it a little, let's say: This article was selected by the Irken Empire as FEATURED. This means is one of the best articles on the wiki!. I wouldn't make a link to the Irken Empire since it's an article as well. And I think it's ON the wiki, not IN the wiki. I can be, however, wrong. But I like it. Very good job! :) I was also thinking about time for being featured - since the wiki dosen't really have a big amount of pages, I suggest a month. What do you think? Teneery 09:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think that every nominator will have to put under his/her proposition something like this: Title of the article Support #I think that should be featured because blah blah blah Oppose # Just making a place for both kind of votes. What do you think? Teneery 06:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) There still could be articles which people could oppose for different reasons, for example: "I never liked that episode, it was unfunny and boring and dosen't deserve to be featured." By Support and Oppose votes people could express their thought and opinions and if that would be too complicated for you, I can guard whole voting thing, if you want. But the final decision will be yours. And yes, the rule of good vote - I think that at least the nominator should give the correct description "why this article should be on main page." I would accept the next votes if they would be saying: "Agreed with above" "Agreed with UserSomething" - I think that could be allowed, I guess. Teneery 11:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you back? If you are, that was one (BLEEEEPity BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEP) of a vacation. ...although, I confess, I'm not that active either. BTW, AWESOME remake of the front page! All we need now is links to a facebook page about Zim Wiki! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 02:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Main page Hi! Do you think we can have a link to the Invader Club Wiki as well as the Shipping Wiki on the Main Page? It could be on a "monitor". That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 02:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) No, I meant like towards the bottom, we'll have something like: |AFFLIATED WIKIS: | |Invader Club Wiki| |Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki| (The |'s represent diferent "monitors") BTW, what do you think of the main page of the Invader Club Wiki so far? That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 03:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! I'll return the favor shortly. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 08:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) IT'S DONE! and flails arms like a certain psycho robot we know ;) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 10:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Invader Club REVAMP So, I need input before proceeding: #Do you like how the "monitors" on the main page of IC Wiki are diverse, or do you think that it should be standardized? #Do you have any suggestions for the new name of Invader Club Wiki? Any help will be appreciated A LOT. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 05:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Irken Empire Wiki/Invader Club Wiki? Okay, I have a dilemma: I wanted to rename IC wiki to the Irken Empire Wiki because it's cool, but it turns out someone on there went and created an Irken Empire Wiki! So, could you help me convince that person (who is also on Invader Cl- I mean Irken Empire Wiki) to merge the wikis just in case they don't wanna? That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 20:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's been a whiile, but... you changed your profile page... let me guess... people complained about your previous profile pic (Zim and Dib snogging each other) and you complied, but still mock them with the mustached guy pulling a face. Close enough? Project MASSIVE Okay, I had an idea! Operation Head Pigeons 2.0 has this thing going called "Project MASSIVE", where all of the members write one letter each to Nick telling them politely to bring back Invader Zim at a specific time, hoping that the flood of letters might catch their attention. So, my idea is, with your approval, we apply for a wiki spotlight and spread the word about Invader Zim. Naturally, all those who haven't heard of it will either like it or not, the majority being that they like it. THEN we inform them of OHP 2.0 and Project MASSIVE. Any comments or questions? That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 18:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Haiiiii Hey, remember me? Xena! I'm back on the wiki! I'M SO GLAD TO BE BACK :D InvaderXena Invader 23:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a questions I have questions on Featured Article. No one seems to visit that page. Anyways, here are my questions: 1) Does the winning article get featured on the main page? 2) Is there a judge to pick the featured article or do users choose? InvaderXena Invader 02:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Relationship page I am not sure how to leave a private message on this wikia (and I'm am sure that there is no way to do so), but I find it sort of ridiculous to have deleted the 'relationship' pages, especially the one pertaining to Sizz-Lorr and Zim's relationship. There was a lot that went on during the one episode that Sizz-Lorr starred in, and during it, a relationship was there. The wikia page of that relationship can be explained in depth, as to what the episode could not. Obviously a lot went down. Also, if a reader wanted to know more about Sizz-Lorr, they could also stumble upon the relationship page. Things that go unexplained in the episode will appear in the scripts, relationship page, and sometimes in the character description page itself. ~Invader Primus Why don't you ever contribute to the Jhonen Vasquez wiki anymore? PrimusGod 20:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Project Massive Recognition? Project Massive has requested an alliance. This means that there will be links to this wikis on Project Massive's (project-massive.yolasite.com) website. Is that okay with you? That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gato, Yes, it was me that told you there were no bureaucrats, and I'm SO very grateful you took the time to come back and give the respective people the bureaucrat powers. Everyone leaves for a reason. I hope life's going your way, and hopefully it will be successful! See you in the summer. ;D PrimusGod 11:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Yes, it's been quite a while! We understand how busy you are though. :) To be honest I didn't even know we needed any kind of promoting! Thank you though, it's very appreciated. Good luck with college as well. Dykeatron 21:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for the promotion! I hope I will be able to improve the wiki thanks to that! I understand that everyone are having their lives, but I'm waiting for summer ;) Teneery 09:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Confirm Promotion Request Hey, Dykeatron wants to promote me to admin, but she needs the support of another Admin to do so. Perhaps you could do the honors? Thanks! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC)